


12:27 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I'm going to advise you to not look back,'' Reverend Amos Howell said to Supergirl.





	12:27 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''I'm going to advise you to not look back,'' Reverend Amos Howell said to Supergirl when a giant tarantula remained near her bedroom window from curiosity.

THE END


End file.
